


Signals

by 94mabu94



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94mabu94/pseuds/94mabu94
Summary: Sometimes dreams are more than that





	Signals

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize again in case you don't understand the story very well, since my language of origin is not English, even so I hope that this is not a big problem and that you enjoy it

That afternoon Jessica and Justin had decided to skip class so they could spend the day together while Jessica's parents were gone, so Clay decided to have lunch with Zach and Alex in the cafeteria; it still seemed strange to him, and he didn't know how his friends would take it, but he decided to take the risk and tell them about his strange dream, he sat next to them still a little nervous.

Clay: Hi guys

Alex: Hi Clay

Zach: What do you have? you look fatal

Clay: I just couldn't sleep well, I had a strange dream

Alex: And then what did you dream of?

Clay: I already told you it's strange ... And besides you two were in it

Zach: Well, tell us

Clay: There was also Hannah ... She was alive

Alex: Oh Clay, if you feel uncomfortable or sad, you don't have to tell us

Clay: No, in fact I feel that I should do it, but I will talk about you in the third person, so that the story is a little more understandable and a little less weird ... Well, in my dream Hannah had survived, I wanted to visit her, but not I wanted to annoy her while she was recovering, a while later when I finally decided, I saw that she was outside her house hugging Zach very happy and I felt very jealous, I left and I met Alex on the way and told him what had happened to greet Hannah but apparently she was very busy flirting with Zach, I told her that I felt hurt and somewhat jealous and that I would go to the party that night to distract myself a little; I didn't know why but he also seemed upset and said he would accompany me. Actually, everything was fine, I was talking to some guys when Zach and Hannah arrived, Zach looked very upset

************************************************** ******************************************************************************** *******************************************

Zach: Where the hell is Alex ?!

Clay: I don't know, it must be out there somewhere ... And that you are interested in?

Zach: He just sent me about ten voice messages and 3 videos too drunk telling me that he's having an amazing time at Martin's party with his only true friend Clay ... It's good to have fun, but damn, I've never heard him so wrong

Clay: Heavens ... I hadn't noticed. Anyway, he's my problem, not yours, you would just have called me

Zach: I've called you about 20 times and you don't answer me, and of course it's my problem, you're not being responsible at all

Clay: Fuck Zach, Alex is already too old for you to get into his life, go live yours, will you?

Zach: I'm going to split the ...

Hannah: Zach, calm down

* At that moment Alex appeared, and heavens, he was really very drunk, he had two giant bottles of beer in his hands and staggered as he walked, he sat next to me on the couch and without even bothering to look at Zach answered *

Alex: Your girlfriend is right, calm down and get out of here, we're having a great time

Hannah: His girlfriend? Zach and I are not dating, I really think you've already taken too much

Clay: Oh please, you can do whatever you want with your life, but don't lie to it ... I saw you when you were hugging each other lovingly

Zach: Oh my God Clay, why did you think we were dating? I just went to see how Hannah followed, I apologize for all the bad things I had done to her and that's why we hugged. It was just a friendly hug

Hannah: Besides ... I'm not ready to start a relationship yet, now I'm just focused on recovering

Clay: Shit, I'm a jerk, I'm so sorry guys

Hannah: Okay, the important thing is that everything is clear

Alex: I don't believe anything. Zach take off with your girlfriend and leave us alone

Zach: You are my damn girlfriend! And we leave now because tomorrow you have rehearsal with the band

* Hannah and I looked at each other surprised and confused, then Zach approached the furniture, lifted Alex and he lay on his chest and fell asleep *

Zach: Hannah, thank you very much for joining me, come, I'll take you to your every

Hannah: Don't worry, you take Alex, I'll go with Clay, if it's not too much to ask?

Clay: Not at all, it's the least I can do, after all that it causes

Zach: Have you drunk anything?

Clay: Just soda, I came in my car, you can go easy

Zach: Okay, I hope that before filling you with crazy ideas and filling it with others, you ask directly

Clay: I know, it won't happen again

Zach: I hope so, I leave you guys, I have to take the sleeping beauty home before midnight, bye

Hannah: They are cute

Clay: What?

Hannah: Zach and Alex make a nice couple

Clay: Do you think so?

Hannah: Definitely, I'm very happy for them, I'm sure they will have a beautiful relationship

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Clay: How crazy isn't it? It was a very strange dream

Zach: Haha, yes ... I miss

A: I ... I have classes, see you later

* Alex left and Zach didn't see him at school all day, so he decided to go get him home after school *

Zach: Hi

Alex: Hi

Zach: What's wrong Alex? You've been weird all day, don't tell me you're jealous of Clay's stupid dream, it was just a dream

Alex: It's not that ... on the contrary, that dream gave me peace of mind

Zach: What?

Alex: After everything I did to Hannah, everything I disappointed and hurt ...

Zach: Alex we all let her down, you can't take all the blame, I've told you a thousand times

Alex: Let me finish

Zach: Ok

Alex: I felt very guilty about dating his ex ... Zach I love you, I really love you, but ... I was going to finish you

Zach: Baby don't say that

Alex: I'm serious. But with what Clay told us, I feel it is a sign, that maybe Hannah wanted to tell us that our relationship is fine, and you don't know the weight that I take off

Zach: Oh, Alex, you shouldn't hide what you felt, you know I'm always going to be there for you, but you're right, I'm sure Hannah is very happy for us. But I think that Clay had the dream, is also another sign

Alex: Of what?

Zach: Why didn't you or I have that dream? I know we have been prudent with our relationship, but I love you, and I do not want to do it in secret, maybe this means that it is time to tell our friends ... If you still do not feel safe, we could start only with Clay

Alex: Yes, I agree, we can meet him tomorrow before school at Monet’s

Zach: Sure, but first he promises something

Alex: What?

Zach: That you're never going to get drunk with him

Alex: I wish I could not get drunk and load beers with my two hands

Zach: Alex!

Alex: I know, it was a stupid joke

Zach: Very stupid. Also, you only need one hand to grab something else

Alex: Oh my god, Zach

Zach: What do you think if we go to your room to celebrate a little?

Alex: I would love to, but my mom arrives in 30 minutes

Zach: That's more than enough for me

Alex: Then we better start at once

* The next day at Monet’s *

Clay: Hi guys, how are you?

Zach and Alex: Good

Clay: Great, and what did you want to talk to me about?

Alex: The dream you told us about yesterday

Clay: I already told you it was very crazy, you better forget it

Zach: No, Clay ... in fact, he's not that crazy after all

Clay: What?

Zach: Alex and I ... We are dating for some time

Alex: And we are not ashamed of that, we love each other very much, but we wanted to be ready, before sharing it with you ... And we believe that your dream is the perfect sign that it was time to do it

Clay: Heavens, that's amazing

Zach: We know it can be something difficult to understand but ...

Clay: That means that what happened next may also be true.

Alex: After? What else happened in your dream Clay?

Clay: Oh, nothing important, I'm very happy for you

Zach: Come on friend, tell us

Alex: Yes, don't leave us with the intrigue

Clay: Well ... After you left, Hannah and I stayed for a while at the party, we were talking and Hannah told me that ... that a girl was watching me, and encouraged me to ask her out, she commented that we also made a beautiful couple. I told them, it was silly

Alex: He's not dumb, he's cool, who was that girl?

Clay: I'm not going to tell you

Zach: It's not fair Clay, we just told you our biggest secret, come on tell us

Alex: Yes, please

Clay: That sad puppy face only works with Zach

Zach: It's true, but you still have to tell us, if you want to get to school safe and sound today

* Zach and Alex kept bothering Clay, kept asking him about the mysterious girl, pushing him a little and ruffling his hair, he was serious, but he was really having fun too. After so many problems and so many bad experiences, it seemed that fate was finally smiling at them *


End file.
